


i can be your new addiction

by pinkhimchanism



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crack, Light Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, Panic Attacks, Sexual Humor, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhimchanism/pseuds/pinkhimchanism
Summary: Boy meets boy - boy and boy sleep with each other. And then it goes downhill from there.Or: Jinyoug meets Jackson in a club and likes him. But when werewolf Jinyoung finds out Jackson is, unlike previously assumed, in fact a vampire, he freaks out and runs from Jackson's apartment. A lot of pining and denial is what follows.





	i can be your new addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7shinees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7shinees/gifts).



> Written for [ 7shinees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7shinees/pseuds/7shinees) as a fill for the following prompt: 
> 
> jinson au where Jackson is a vampire but ALWAYS gets mistaken for a werewolf due to his atittude and looks, while Jinyoung is a werewolf leading the local wolf pack. They hit it off instantly after meeting each other, but Jinyoung goes off as soon as he realizes Jackson is a vampire and not a werewolf. Bonus points if it happens after they hook up and Jackson's vampire scent becomes very prominent.

Jinyoung buries his face deeper into his pillow when Mark won’t stop nagging him. He just wishes he could wallow in self-pity in peace and not be badgered by Mark to leave his room tonight.

“Come on, you’ve been holed up in here for weeks now. I know it’s exam season, but you finished your last one today. Take a shower and then get ready for the club, Jaebeom already decided we’d go. You have no say in this so get ready unless you want him to come here and drag you to the club.”

Jinyoung groans more. “Great, I’ll be third-wheeling.”   
  
At least it's no Halloween party. No, that time is yet to come (three weeks until that dreaded time comes around). But if another Halloween goes by and he has to see yet another sorry excuse of a werewolf costume, he's going to scream. He doesn't always have fluffy wolf ears on top of his head, what the fuck. 

“Nah, Youngjae and Bambam are coming too," Mark says, interrupting his train of thought. 

“Great, I’ll be fifth-wheeling.”

Mark throws a pillow at his head and Jinyoung finally sits up, frowning. “Hey, remember-“

Mark rolls his eyes. “Yeah, remember you’re the pack leader, you’re the top big bad alpha wolf and I am a mere werewolf of your pack. I know. You still need a shower and to stop moping about that last exam. And to get laid.”

Jinyoung growls quietly but Mark is unfazed. He wishes Mark would show more respect. He knows Mark would never be like this when it matters (that being in front of Jinyoung’s parents for example; they’re not bad people but they’re very traditional when it comes to being respectful to the pack leader). But then again, he guesses a pack leader shouldn’t be fazed by pillows being thrown his way, especially when it’s by one of his oldest friends (with the exception of Jaebeom who he’s known since he was only a few weeks old, if you could call that ‘knowing’ someone when he probably just lay next to Jaebeom while their mothers talked).

 

 

He should have expected that he would get styled by Bambam.

“Why?” Jinyoung sighs as he sits down on his bed and watches as Bambam rifles through his wardrobe, every now and then mumbling something that sounds like ‘what the fuck’. Jinyoung ignores it. He is Buddha and has endless patience. Something like that.

“Because you, Jinyoung, need to get laid. By some hot dude. Who’s super good at fucking you into the mattress,” Bambam replies calmly.

Jinyoung makes an indignant sound. At this rate he will probably never get the respect he definitely and without any doubt deserves. “Who says I bottom?”

Bambam snorts and turns around with the tightest black jeans Jinyoung owns and a simple black turtleneck in his hands. “Don’t you?” He tosses the clothes at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung sighs as he catches them. “I like to switch it up.”

Bambam nods at the ensemble he picked out. “Put that on, my True Switch friend. Then come back and I will style you.” And with that he leaves the room. Jinyoung hasn’t worn those jeans in ages. He isn’t even sure if he can wear anything underneath them.

 

 

When Bambam finally is done with him, Jinyoung definitely looks hot, even he has to admit that. Jaebeom, his best friend since childhood and also a witch, raises an eyebrow when he comes to pick them up and finds Jinyoung with hair pushed out of his face, a leather jacket, and subtle eyeliner around his eyes. “Wow,” is all he says and Jinyoung is glad that Jaebeom doesn’t laugh; Jaebeom is always honest with him and if he did look ridiculous – well. He would have laughed. And Jinyoung values Jaebeom’s opinion.

But then: “Mark really went through with his plan to get you laid, didn’t he?”

Jinyoung scowls. Why are they all like this? What does his sex life even matter? He needs to concentrate on way more important things. University. Being a pack leader people respect.

 

 

They take the bus to the club they chose and it’s not long at all, maybe ten minutes. Jinyoung plots how to get back at his scheming friends, even if they would probably claim they only have his best interest in mind. Still, maybe, just maybe Jinyoung is a little excited about getting out of the house after being locked up for weeks. Yes, it was self-imposed, but still. The only bit of fresh air he has gotten lately was when it was the night of the full moon – when he and the others drove out into the forest to change into their wolf forms. And at the moment, it's not even raining, as it does so often in October. His perfectly styled hair courtesy of Bambam is safe. 

Right now, Jinyoung doesn’t even mind how much Jaebeom and Mark as well as Bambam and Youngjae cling to each other the entire time. Not yet at least, and later, he will hopefully be too drunk to notice. Bambam mentioned earlier that Yugyeom and his almost-boyfriend Jeongguk would meet them at the club. Jinyoung thinks they’re cute together.

 

 

Jinyoung leans against the bar and sips on his gin tonic. He’s drinking slowly. He doesn’t want to be too drunk yet, not if there’s still a possibility of hooking up. He’d like to remember the sex he’s having if he’s having it.  
He looks to his side when he senses someone standing there. And damn, the stranger – well, he’s not bad to look at. Jinyoung takes another sip of his drink as the stranger greets him with a gorgeous grin. His voice his low and rough, Jinyoung can hear that even over the music.

“Hey,” Jinyoung replies and wonders if the buttons of the other’s shirt might pop off and hit him in the eye and make him go blind. Too much of a coincidence for a button to hit him right in the eye, but really, the shirt is tight and Jinyoung wants to touch. Why is he feeling so tactile, damn it.

“So… if you were a flower, you’d be a damndelion, I guess,” the stranger says and grins at him and Jinyoung just stares for a moment, then he has to laugh. The stranger joins in and his laughter makes Jinyoung laugh harder, not because he thinks it’s ridiculous but because it’s just too infectious.

Once they’ve both calmed down enough to actually catch their breath again, Jinyoung carefully wipes a tear from the corner of his eye. “Really? Damndelion. That’s the worst pick up line I’ve heard in a while. And that’s coming from someone who’s been literally asked ‘Are you Luke? Cause I’m your daddy’. Unironically.”

The other man shakes his head and laughs again at the pick up line. “They didn’t! Come on, the damndelion was pretty damn funny. Anyway, what did you do with your new daddy?”

The stranger is a tease. Jinyoung likes it far too much. But two can play a game.

The stranger sips on his own cocktail as he waits for the reply. Jinyoung shrugs. “Threw my Caipirinha in his face and went to the dancefloor to grind against my then-friend-with-benefits. The actual daddy.” Jinyoung smirks as he watches Jackson’s eyes widen and then his lips transform into a grin as well.

“My name’s Jackson. What about you?”

“I’m Jinyoung.”

 

 

Jackson is pressing Jinyoung against the counter of the bar, one hand resting on Jinyoung’s hip but it’s slowly wandering deeper and onto his ass. Not that Jinyoung minds, not right now, not when Jackson is kissing him that deeply and with that much skill. He doesn’t mind at all, not when it also presses Jackson’s hips closer to his own.

He pulls away a little to catch his breath, not without biting Jackson’s bottom lip ever so slightly. When he looks up at Jackson, his pupils are blown wide and he stares at Jinyoung in a way that speaks of exactly what he wants to do to the other man. Jinyoung enjoys it; he’s always enjoyed the effect he has over people. He enjoys feeling powerful, irresistible; what he also enjoys is only ever giving the other person what they want when he feels like it.

Jinyoung smirks up at Jackson and runs a finger over the other’s exposed collarbone. Throughout the duration of the evening he has opened a few of the buttons of his shirt and Jinyoung can’t deny he enjoys what he sees. He pushes himself into a fully standing position again from where he’s been leaning against the counter, takes Jackson’s hand.

“Let’s go somewhere else,” he shouts over the music and tugs Jackson towards the exit. Jinyoung wants more; Jinyoung wants to feel skin on skin; he wants to hear Jackson, wants to see him lose himself in pleasure. He’ll have to thank Mark and Bambam later for dragging him out of the house. He guesses he can count on his pack to always have his back, after all.

It’s a pretty safe bet that Jackson is a werewolf, too. For one, the club is mostly frequented by the supernatural community. Then there is also the fact that Jackson acted like a real (cocky) alpha werewolf all evening long: Jinyoung has been watching closely when he has been contemplating whether it was worth it to get laid by Jackson (the decision was a yes, obviously; Jinyoung would be really stupid to turn him down when Jackson was exactly his type: able to stand up to him but still respectful).

Jinyoung’s chain of thought is roughly interrupted when Jackson hails a cab and asks him to get in; apparently, he’s living alone and Jinyoung is _delighted_. No teasing from Bambam or Mark or anyone really. He’s safe. The night keeps getting better, Jinyoung thinks as Jackson opens the cab door for him and immediately starts kissing him again once he has gotten inside the cab as well and told the driver the address.

“Fuck, Jinyoung,” Jackson almost growls when Jinyoung’s hands start wandering. Jinyoung grins at him and Jackson looks comically helpless and so at Jinyoung’s mercy. As if he could do anything he wants, and Jackson would go along with it.

 

 

Jinyoung is lying next to Jackson on his king-size bed. They’re both panting and Jinyoung wonders how Jackson is not as flushed as he is. It’s kind of unfair in Jinyoung’s opinion but he feels too lazy to make any remark about it. He just wants to lie here and bask in his post-orgasm glow.

“Damn, you really are a powerbottom, aren’t you?” Jackson finally says and Jinyoung feels his eyes widen as he stares at the ceiling, then turns to him.

“What kind of conversation starter is _that_?! Good God.” Jinyoung rolls back onto his back, deciding anything else is too much work. He briefly considers getting up to get into the shower (assuming Jackson had one and did not have to go to the next best river to wash) but shoots the idea down because Jinyoung is a lot of things after sex but willing to move is not one of them.

“It’s a very good conversation starter, I think. I mean, it did make you talk, damndelion.”

In hindsight, maybe sleeping with someone who has picked him up with that line was not a good idea.

“Please shut up before I smother you with a pillow.”

“Murder in my own home. Appalling. Hey, do you mind cuddling?”

“Generally, I don’t, but please, at least wipe us down. Disclaimer: I will not move.”

Jackson sighs and mumbles something Jinyoung doesn’t bother to try to understand. The other man still gets up though and walks to the bathroom, appearing a moment later with a wet cloth. Jinyoung takes the cloth from Jackson and starts cleaning himself up.

“Hey, Jinyoung. I think I’m going to take a quick shower. You’re welcome to join me.” Jinyoung hums at the offer but finally shakes his head and lets himself fall back onto the bed.

“I appreciate the offer, but I don’t really feel like moving. I’m kind of sleepy.” Jackson shrugs and nods, then turns around, back towards the bathroom. Jinyoung can’t help but enjoy the view.

 

 

It’s when Jackson comes back from the shower, Jinyoung half asleep already after having texted his friends he’s gone home with someone. Jinyoung is curled up on the bed, well aware he will have to get up again to change the sheets. But until then, he can doze. It’s so soft and Jinyoung feels relaxed even if somewhat sore. Maybe they can go for another round in the morning.

He frowns when there’s a metallic tang in the air. He groans and wishes his sense of smell would be any less sharp. Perks of being a werewolf was his heightened sense of smell and sometimes, Jinyoung really could do without. He has been so relaxed.

The metallic tang gets more intense and… when the door to the bathroom opens, Jinyoung catches a full nose of vampire smell. He sits up, suddenly awake, no matter how much like a cloud the bed feels.

Jackson struts out of the bathroom, a dark blue, fluffy towel around his hips. The smell of vampire gets stronger and Jinyoung full on growls. The smile that has graced Jackson’s face slips as he hears the growl.

“Jinyoung? What’s up?” He asks, running a hand through his white blonde hair. Jinyoung’s eyes are merely slits at this point.

Jackson.

He is the vampire, and Jinyoung hates it, despises it even. He slept with a vampire.

Or really, what is he feeling? Hate? Panic? Jinyoung can’t really tell.

“You’re a vampire,” Jinyoung says and it sounds choked up in his head. There’s a lump in his throat. He wants to breathe but how can he when his lungs feel so constricted? His head is a mess, there’s so many thoughts he doesn’t know where one starts and the next one ends.

“I am, yes. What did you think? Wait, did you think I was a werewolf too? I get that a lot.” Jackson’s laugh is so fucking loud, he might as well have been screaming into Jinyoung’s ear. This is wrong, wrong, wrong, so wrong. Why is he here? If his family knew what he’s done…

Jinyoung needs to be _perfect_ , damn it!

“Fuck! Fucking hell, shit, no, I can’t…” Jinyoung is frantically picking up his pieces of clothing, his hands shaking. Any bit of relaxation he might have felt has fled the scene as if it was a bird being approached by a human.

“Jinyoung? Hey, calm down, what’s up?” Jackson looks concerned, Jinyoung can make that out as he buttons up his shirt. He can make it out through the tears that fill his eyes and Jinyoung hates it so, so much. He doesn’t need tears right now, they are not productive. They are not _helping_. Jackson tries to take his hand but Jinyoung pulls it back as if he’s been burned and he wishes, he wishes so, so badly Jackson looked a little less hurt by the whole scene, by Jinyoung’s escape, by Jinyoung’s tear-filled eyes and his unwillingness to be touched.

“I can’t, Jackson, I… I have to go. This never happened, alright? I’m sorry, I have to go. Shit, I need to leave, don’t follow me. It’s nothing you did, at least I don’t think so.” Jinyoung is only wearing one sock as he hastily slips into his shoes and all but runs out of the apartment, leaving a dumbfounded Jackson in his wake. He can hear his name being called after him, but he doesn’t stop, he can’t, not when his tears are streaming down his face. The air outside is ice cold now, hitting him right in the face and making the tears feel twice as cold. His heart is beating far too fast as he runs down the street. He has a vague idea where he is and the further he runs, the clearer it gets.

He’s relieved when he stands in front of Jaebeom’s little shop with his best friend’s apartment right above it. Thing is, all windows are dark, and it doesn’t look like anyone is home. Jinyoung sighs and slumps down on the bench in front of the house, groaning when its most prominent quality is being about as cold as the air.

“Shit. Fuck,” he mumbles to himself and suppresses the childish need to cry more tears just because Jaebeom isn’t home.

The door next to him creaks and opens. It’s an invitation and for once Jinyoung is glad for Jaebeom’s abnormal, magical house that hides things when it feels like it and lets people in it likes, regardless of whether Jaebeom is currently fighting with them or not.

Jinyoung walks inside, wiping a tear from his cheek, dragging his feet. He can almost hear his mother’s voice nagging him for it.

He kicks off his shoes by the entrance and then goes to Jaebeom’s living room, curling up on the couch. He is so tired.

 

 

Jinyoung wakes to something poking his thigh. He’s disorientated for a moment, blinking into the bright light, trying to make sense of where he is. It only takes a moment until his blissful state of ignorance about last night’s events is shattered by his memories.

He groans when he realizes it’s Jaebeom’s foot poking his thigh. His best friend is sitting on the armchair next to the couch with a mug of coffee in his hands.

“Morning, sunshine,” Jaebeom says cheerfully and Jinyoung can only groan again and buries his face in the armrest of the couch. He groans again when he realizes his neck is stiff from sleeping on the couch.

“I thought you got laid last night, Jinyoungie. Your texts suggested that.”

“Don’t remind me. It’s such a mess,” he mumbles and then rolls on his back. He has to tell someone either way or it will eat him alive. “Is Mark here?”

Jaebeom nods. “He is. He’s probably still asleep and will be for a while if you wanna talk to your best friend exclusively.”

Jinyoung knows he remains short of the witty comeback Jaebeom expects after a remark such as this but he feels far too caught up in his worries to even think of anything.

“So it’s serious,” Jaebeom concludes after a moment of silence and another sip from his coffee that he takes with a shit load of sugar. “He… Jinyoung, he didn’t do anything you didn’t want though, right?” It’s one of the rare moments that Jaebeom is nervous. It’s really easy to read: the way Jaebeom frowns and shifts nervously, how his hands grip the mug so tightly his knuckles turn white. Jinyoung feels endeared by his best friend’s apparent worry over him.

“It’s not that, don’t worry, hyung. He was… great. He was amazing, really, but… shit, I just… Jaebeom, I went and fucked with a vampire. I thought he was a werewolf! My parents are actually going to end my life if they ever find out.” Jinyoung has sat up during his explanation and is hiding his face in his hands now. “He was so nice, though, Jaebeom. He… was funny.”

It’s quiet for a while. Neither of them says anything. Jinyoung is biting his lip, listens to the clock ticking. There’s also some strange noise, probably from one of the Jabeom’s cats throwing something over somewhere in the house.

Jaebeom gets up and puts his mug down on the coffee table, then sits down next to Jinyoung, pulling him into an awkward hug.

“Did you go and fall for a one-night-stand who also happens to be a vampire?” Jaebeom asks even though he probably knows the answer. Jinyoung groans in reply and Jaebeom chuckles a little. Traitor. Jinyoung hates him even though he’s really warm and good to cuddle with.

“To my defense, it’s just a crush so far. I don’t even know him,” Jinyoung says meekly. “I can get over it, I’m sure.”

Jaebeom sighs as he holds Jinyoung close as the younger one always demands when he’s upset. Not that Jinyoung would ever admit it. He would deny it, always.

“Jinyoung… I know what happened to your sister… It was horrible, yes. She didn’t deserve to die. But I’m pretty sure your vampire lover didn’t do it. If it had been him, you’d be dead by now. Maybe it’s time to… give vampires a chance?”

Jinyoung can’t help the growl at the suggestion, it’s probably just ingrained into his very being to hate vampires at this point. When he was barely a teenager, his older sister had been killed by a rogue vampire and it had thrown the whole family out of kilter. His sister, Minji, was supposed to be the next local pack leader, her father even taught her lessons ever since Jinyoung could remember. And then she was gone and the whole pressure of being a perfect pack leader was put on Jinyoung’s shoulders. But Jinyoung was not Minji and he was so scared to disappoint, to mess up, to make people think ‘If only it had been Jinyoung and not Minji that night’. In conclusion, Jinyoung doesn’t like making mistakes and sleeping with a vampire and potentially falling for him is _definitely_ less than perfect behavior, at least in his parents’ books.

Or at least that’s what Jinyoung thinks.

But Jinyoung also knows that he is generalizing (his family, too, really). It’s a single vampire who did that. There’s always bad eggs. Jinyoung realizes then, sitting on Jaebeom’s couch, that he’s never really questioned it. He has always just accepted that vampires are not to be mentioned at home if he doesn’t want to have his father growling and his mother with that sheen of tears in her eyes that breaks Jinyoung’s heart. His mother is strong and seeing her so close to tears… No.

“Don’t overthink it, Jinyoungie.” Jaebeom’s voice startles Jinyoung out of his thoughts and he looks up at the other man. He shoves at the witch’s chest.

“Listen, you are messing with my view of the world and you want me to _not overthink it_? Let me live.” Jaebeom sighs and Jinyoung pulls away, frowning.

“That’s exactly the point. Jinyoung, vampires aren’t inherently evil, neither are werewolves or witches, are we? You seem to want to see Jackson again, so go for it. Date him, get to know him. Cross the river that is your parents when you come to that bridge.”

“And cross they will be,” Jinyoung mumbles and Jaebeom whacks him over the back of his head. Jinyoung certainly thinks making bad puns in stressful situations is not enough reason to be whacked across the head.

 

 

To say Jinyoung is miserable during the next few days is kind of an understatement. Mark, Yugyeom and Bambam are trying their hardest to cheer him up, but it’s kind of pointless. Jinyoung is just lying on his bed and questioning his whole world view.

He’s not having a good time.

Of course, it didn’t take a long time for the rest of his pack to find out about what happened. Mark traipsed right into Jinyoung having an existential crisis in Jaebeom’s presence the morning after sleeping with Jackson. It’s hard to have secrets when you’re in the middle of an existential crisis.

As for the rest of them… Bambam has the uncanny ability to find out every secret – he could probably find out the exact location of every secret hideout of every secret service in the world if he tried. There’s so much chaotic energy there, it makes Jinyoung quake in fear of the day Bambam decides to use his powers for evil. He hopes he will remember who his pack leader is, who always took care of him.

Either way, since Bambam knows about Jinyoung’s inauspicious one night stand, naturally Youngjae and Yugyeom know as well. Jinyoung doesn’t mind that much, really; he trusts his friends. He just wishes they would let him mull over his thoughts in peace. After all, Jaebeom sent his whole world crumbling with just a few well-aimed and, unfortunately, rather logical words.

About three things, though, Jinyoung is absolutely positive. First, Jackson is a vampire. Second, his parents would be angry at him if he started dating Jackson – and he doesn’t know how angry exactly. And third, he really wants to go on a date with Jackson and get to know him more.

And fourth, apparently Jinyoung has just transformed into Bella Swan and he wishes it would have at least been Jacob. At least he’s something like a werewolf, even if the lore used in the books is rather… bizarre. As if anyone would _imprint_ on an unborn child. As if imprinting was a thing at all.

Jinyoung growls involuntarily. This is not helping. Like, at all.

It isn’t even the problem that Jinyoung doesn’t know how he feels; he knows how he feels alright. Jackson is funny and nice and handsome and a really good kisser (and really good in bed). If Jackson was anyone else; any _thing_ else, everything would just be peachy. But as things are, with his sister being dead, his parents touchy with the subject of vampires, Jinyoung doesn’t particularly want to stir up that hornets’ nest.

And, he realizes with a sinking feeling, there’s another thing he hasn’t considered: What if this was nothing but a one night stand for Jackson? He can’t find that out without alerting Jackson to him being interested. And if Jackson is interested as well but Jinyoung decides against making his parents disown him, he will disappoint Jackson. And if Jackson isn’t interested, he will laugh at Jinyoung.

It’s just that Jinyoung hates both ideas. He hates being laughed at and he hates letting people down. He hates being anything short of perfect. There’s no winning in this situation.

He only has one possibility to actually find out how Jackson feels.

The problem is that this possibility is also very risky.

 

 

“Bambam?” Jinyoung asks when he sees the younger pack member in the kitchen.

“Hmm?” Bambam grunts and looks up from his phone, one spoonful of cereal halfway on the way to his mouth. The cereal is just a soggy mess by now. Bambam was probably distracted by whatever he’s doing on his phone again. Jinyoung catches a glimpse of a shoe on the screen of Bambam’s phone before it goes dark. Shopping, then.

“So, I was wondering if you could do something for me?”

Bambam’s eyes narrow ever so lightly at Jinyoung’s words. This would be a hard battle.

“Is this about your one night stand gone wrong? With Jackson? That hot vampire guy?”

Jinyoung wishes he wasn’t that easy to read. Maybe his moping the past few days has been a giveaway. Maybe.

“Yes, it is. So I kind of rushed out on him and I was wondering if… you would happen to know what he thinks of me?”

Bambam smiles sweetly. Jinyoung is alarmed.

“So you want to go on a date with him but you don’t know if you’ll make a fool out of yourself and you’re scared to risk your parents possibly being upset for nothing if he doesn’t even like you?”

Jinyoung wishes Bambam was a little less smart than he is. And he wishes he wasn’t on the receiving end of the younger man’s intelligence. Would let him sleep easier at night if he didn’t have to fear Bambam knowing about all of his secrets.

“Something like that. So? Do you know something?” Jinyoung asks slowly. Bambam leans back in his chair and another sweet smile graces his features. Jinyoung thinks it’s threatening but that could also have to do with the fact he doesn’t like sharing private info in general which makes others even happier when they get to wheedle anything emotional about himself out of him. Jaebeom is usually one of the few exceptions because he is one of the few people Jinyoung actually opens up to.

“You’re in luck, Jinyoung. As luck would have it, your hot vampire lover is friends with Namjoon and Taehyung who, in turn, happen to be my friends. So naturally, when their friend came to them to whine at them about how this spicy werewolf named Jinyoung ran out on him after sex, panicked and crying, they _naturally_ told me.”

Jinyoung’s eyes narrow at Bambam’s cheerful expression. Which probably looks ridiculous in combination with the blush he can feel creeping up on his face.

“I am not _spicy_.”

“Sure, Jan.” Bambam stares at Jinyoung in amusement for a moment, then he adds, “So I think he likes you. Now you can go out on a date and be like Romeo and Juliet.”

“They die in the end, Bambam.”

Bambam just shrugs.

 

 

Jaebeom aggressively locks the display cabinet with the more powerful charms he sells. The carved pumpkin he put on top of it for the fast approaching Halloween wobbles dangerously. 

“Why are you loitering in my shop, Jinyoung?”

“I am not _loitering_ ”, Jinyoung sputters indignantly. Jaebeom just raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Fine, maybe I am. I just want to spend time with my best friend, okay?”

Jaebeom snorts and starts putting the vials with fresh potion in the cupboard. “Is this about Jackson Wang?”

Jinyoung really hates how everyone just knows. What is he doing wrong? Jaebeom laughs at what he guesses is his facial expression.

“You’re not exactly subtle when you wallow in self-pity, Jinyoung. It’s hard not to notice when you get into one of your moods. So, what’s the problem? Tell your best friend.”

Jinyoung sighs, hops on the shop counter.

“I want to get to know him more and Bambam says he’s interested in me. But I can’t start anything with him because of my family.” He takes one of the small vials of potion for good dreams from where a batch is placed on the counter. It’s silvery and glitters. Jaebeom dyes them and puts edible glitter in there because, and Jinyoung knows that for a fact, the potion is actually an ugly brown and looks like Jaebeom had gotten it from some swamp.

Jaebeom rolls his eyes at Jinyoung’s reply. He looks ready to throw one of the truth potions at Jinyoung. That’s not good. Though Jinyoung isn’t sure whether it actually works when he doesn’t drink it.

“Jinyoung, I know you. You know exactly what you want but you let other people’s opinions hold you back because you’re afraid it will upset them and that you’re not perfect. Jinyoung, you can’t ever be perfect. That’s just not possible. To spell it out for you: Yes, you can start dating Jackson. Your parents will get over it, they love you. As I said, it’s not Jackson who did something to your sister and it’s stupid to hate a whole species based on the behavior of a single person. And you’re the local pack leader, you can do whatever the fuck you want.”

“Well, you see, actually, laws still apply to me so-“

“Jinyoung, just because you’re my friend doesn’t mean I won’t sneak a truth potion into your drink at the next party and then start a game of truth or dare.”

Jinyoung pales at the thought. Jaebeom is a ruthless witch when he needs to be. He doesn’t doubt he would do just that. And then ask about his crush on Mark back when he was fourteen. Jaebeom really knows too much about him.

“It’s not only him being a vampire. I’m scared of being rejected, Jaebeom. Last time –“

“Last time won’t happen again. You said Bambam said Jackson likes you. And Bambam knows _everything_.”

Jaebeom smiles softly at Jinyoung and honestly, it’s ridiculous how soft Jinyoung is for his best friend. But at least the feeling is mutual if the way Jaebeom puts down the potions and comes over to hug Jinyoung is any indication.

“It will all be good, Nyoungie,” Jaebeom says softly. “It’s okay to be imperfect. It’s okay to be vulnerable and to be scared. But you know, maybe taking a risk will be worth it.”

 

 

The next few days pass mostly quietly and Jinyoung thinks a lot. It’s not that this is out of the ordinary; every problem he doesn’t overthink to death isn’t worth his time, probably.

Jinyoung seriously thinks about just getting drunk at another party and hook up with someone who isn’t a horribly attractive vampire who’s also funny and has such a cute laugh and boy, those abs, and also, did he mention those eyes because – and that’s where Jinyoung stops himself because no. This was about getting drunk and hooking up with someone else.

When Jinyoung notices Bambam calling him, he’s just finished class for the day.

“What’s up, Bambam?” He asks when he answers the phone.

What follows is an awkward explanation from Bambam how they have kidnapped an unsuspecting vampire called Jackson Wang to dump him on Jinyoung’s bed.

The only problem with that perfect plan being that, as Jinyoung owns their shared apartment, only he can invite Jackson inside the house and – _“people are staring, hyung, please come by before we’re arrested!”_ Yugyeom calls from the background – and Jinyoung thinks they have every right to stare because apparently, Jackson has a paper bag over his head.

He feels a headache forming as he promises to hurry.

 

 

Seeing the scene in reality isn’t really better than what he has imagined. It is worse seeing a guy with a paper bag with his hands bound behind his back with a rope (why the fuck do they even have rope? Jinyoung probably doesn’t want to know) in front of their apartment than he has imagined. Some people are giving them weird stares when walking by and Bambam smiles at them and calls out it’s just a prank. Jinyoung hurries over and pulls the paper bag from Jackson’s head quickly.

“Are you all actually insane?” He asks as he undoes the ropes around Jackson’s wrists, batting away Yugyeom’s and Jeongguk’s hands as they try to stop him. Jackson looks over his shoulder in amusement and Jinyoung tries his best to ignore him. Or how he looks just as good as he remembers.

“Hyung! We wanted to help you!” Yugyeom protests as Jinyoung has finally freed Jackson’s hands. He squints at the ropes for a moment. He’s pretty sure Jackson should have been able to free himself from them.

“I’m not sure how kidnapping someone is helping. Now, get in, before someone does call the cops.” Jinyoung shoves Bambam, Yugyeom and Jeongguk inside the building, then turns to Jackson. “Please, come in.”

Jackson smiles at him and enters the house. “You know, Jinyoung, it was actually quite fun!” He says as they walk up the stairs and Bambam is looking for his key.

Jinyoung turns around to Jackson and pokes his index finger into his chest. “Do not encourage them. Just… don’t.”

When he turns back around, he catches a high five between Jeongguk and Yugyeom though it’s at about thigh height, so it probably qualifies more as a low five. Either way, it’s still too high since Yugyeom and Jeongguk are far too tall. He frowns at the two of them, but it doesn’t wipe the grins off their faces. Jinyoung hates it. He wishes sometimes people inside of his pack would show him just as much respect as people outside of his pack. Whenever he complains about that to Jaebeom, the witch just laughs and tells him to stop complaining because he knows for all of the whining he does, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

As always, Jinyoung hates it when Jaebeom is right.

Once Jinyoung has ushered them all into the living room, he turns to Jackson. “I’m so sorry. They shouldn’t have done that. Thanks for not, like, tearing them apart.”

Jackson laughs. “Of course I wouldn’t. What did you think, that I’m a savage?”

Jinyoung blushes and he wishes, he so wishes he didn’t, because he can see Bambam smirking at him from behind Jackson. So this just won’t do.

“Can we… maybe talk privately? In my room?” Jinyoung finally grits out. It’s not like the trio in front of him won’t make fun of him that way; but this way they at least won’t hear what he’s saying. Unless they’re eavesdropping. Whatever.

Jackson grins and nods, follows Jinyoung who hastily retreats to his room.

Jinyoung gestures for Jackson to sit on his bed. After all, the room is not that big and there’s not really somewhere else comfortable where anyone can sit. Jinyoung sits down next to Jackson.

And doesn’t look up, just fidgets nervously. Way to go, Park Jinyoung.

“Why did you leave the other night? Or more like, escape?” Jackson asks after a while. And Jinyoung hopes he imagines the hurt that’s somewhere in Jackson’s voice. He finally looks up, unsure, looks at the vampire.

Yes, he would really like to take Jackson out on a date and he doesn’t even quite know why; Jinyoung is a very rational person, usually, and he hardly knows Jackson, but the vampire intrigues him.

“I… I’m sorry about that. I panicked. My family… would probably not be very pleased if they knew I had slept with a vampire,” he explains, and it doesn’t sound very nice when he says it to Jackson like that. It sounded a little better in his head. Jackson is frowning now, and he looks displeased to say the least.

“Jackson, I… I really… I’m sorry. My sister…” Jinyoung drifts off, unsure how to put what he wants to say without offending Jackson even more. God, he still looks more like a werewolf than a vampire. Even though he does look a little pale, Jinyoung will give him that.

“Jinyoung, I thought we were past the times where werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies. Namjoon said your pack was well-respected and very open-minded. He said you were well-respected. But I’m not sure –“

“My sister was killed by a rogue vampire and my family isn’t very fond of vampires ever since and I know we shouldn’t generalize but it’s something that’s happened.” It’s admittedly not one of his most eloquent explanations. Jaebeom likes teasing him about that too, how his talking skills leave Jinyoung whenever he’s nervous or angry. How he tends to just burst out with what’s on his mind.

Jackson looks surprised at the admission, his mouth opened ever so slightly. It’s silent in the room as the vampire runs a hand through his hair, obviously trying to think of what he should say.

“I didn’t know. I’m sorry about that, Jinyoung.”

“It’s not like it was your fault.”

“No, but still. I’m sorry.”

 

 

It’s a week full of texting with Jackson later that the doorbell rings. Jinyoung groans and gets up from where he was happily curled up on his bed – apparently nobody but him is at home. So Jinyoung, uncharacteristically dressed in sweatpants and a sweater, pads over to the door to buzz whoever is outside inside the building, then waits for whoever is there to come up.

It’s Jackson and damn, he looks so good. Jinyoung isn’t ready, not at all.

“Jackson, you… hey. Did we plan something?” Jinyoung wrecks his brain if he has forgotten something. But he hasn’t, not as far as he can remember.

Jackson shakes his head and holds something out for Jinyoung, something he has hidden behind his back so far. It’s a red rose and Jinyoung isn’t ready, he is not ready for Jackson to propose to him before their first date. This is not what he has imagined. He can’t get married now. It's not even Valentine's Day. It's almost Halloween. It's not the time of the year when people get married! 

Jackson laughs.

“I can _hear_ you overthinking, Jinyoungie. I… wanted to ask you something. I wanted to ask you if you’d let me take you on a date. And the rose… it was a nice touch, I guess. That’s how we did it, back in the 17th century when I lived in the United Kingdom for a while.”

Jinyoung opens his mouth, then closes it again.

“I didn’t know you were that old,” is all that comes out when he tries to speak again. Jackson just laughs at that reply. Well, he cackles, and Jinyoung realizes Jackson has been messing with him. He narrows his eyes at him.

“I’m not that old. I’m kidding. I was changed in the 30s. Of the 20th century, thank you very much.”

“Oh.”

“So? Can I take you on a date?”

Jinyoung grins, he’s slowly regaining his composure. He’s reaching for the rose and damn, it’s even one of the ones that have an actual scent. He pretends to be deep in thought while Jackson watches him, and he almost seems anxious.

“I think I will accept. There’s one thing that I need to do before that though.”

Jackson frowns. “What would that be?”

And Jinyoung smiles, because it’s easy, suddenly. He doesn’t need to hold himself back and try to live by expectations he is not sure about either way. To be a good pack leader, there’s one thing he desperately needs to do, and it’s being true to himself. And he really has a bad crush on Jackson Wang, who happens to be a vampire, and he is sure his sister would support him. Because she has always loved and supported him, and Jinyoung is sure she is watching over him from somewhere (even though he hopes that’s not the case every second of the day because then she would have seen things he definitely doesn’t want his sister to see). And his parents will have to live with this. And maybe he will get hurt, but he wants to try this. He wants to live.

And so Jinyoung leans forward and presses a kiss to Jackson’s lips who, after initial surprise, melts into the kiss pretty easily and pulls Jinyoung closer.

**Author's Note:**

> To 7shinees: I hope you enjoyed this! I kinda ran away with what you've given me and made it crack AND angst but I hope you don't mind. 
> 
> To everyone else: I hope y'all enjoyed it as well lol


End file.
